Love and Leadership
by Moonstar777
Summary: This is the next story in my series. It comes after Kit and Kits. Read my other three stories first, or you won't understand what's happening. Short summary included in the author's note at the end of Kit and Kits.
1. starting alliegences

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I do own anything mentioned here that is not in the books including names, characters, and plot lines. Anything that takes place after The Sight never happened in my books.

**

* * *

**

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Starfur

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Tanpaw

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Mistypaw

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat

**Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonfire - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

**Apprentice:** Sandpaw

Eaglewing - brown tabby tom

Talonclaw - light brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes – formerly medicine cat

Icewind - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxheart - auburn tom

Lightstripe – tan tabby she-cat – only one good eye

Shrewtail – brown tabby tom

Silvercloud – silver she-cat

Mysticpelt – silvery-grey tom – a pure-bred Korat

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Tanpaw - sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws

Starfur - beautiful jet-black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Mistypaw - silvery-grey she-cat

Rainpaw - blue-grey tom

Sandpaw - sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat - mother of Sparrowkit, Boulderkit, Amberkit, and Streamkit

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

**Apprentice:** Grasspaw

Smokefoot – black tom

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Treepaw

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Blacktail – black she-cat

Tigerstripe - brown tabby tom

Orangetail - ginger tabby she-cat

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelclaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Darkpaw

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harepelt - white tom

Heathereyes

Breezewhisker

**Apprentice**: Blackpaw

Brownpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Swiftwind - black and white tom

Runningfoot -brown tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice:** Petalpaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Pebblepelt - grey tom

Dapplepelt

Pounceclaw

Fishstream - grey tabby tom

Nightsong - black she-cat

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Queens:**

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	2. Chapter 1

It was sun high. Mistypaw, Sandpaw, and Rainpaw were excited about their first day of training. Millie, Rosethorn, and Moonfire had decided to take them out together. Squirrelflight had decided to take their mother, Tanpaw out hunting. Tanpaw's training was coming along well, and she was quickly becoming an efficient hunter and fighter.

"Well done!" exclaimed Squirrelflight as Tanpaw pulled down a huge wood pigeon shortly after catching a large rabbit and a fat mouse.

"Thanks! This Greenleaf there's been so much prey! It's so easy to catch it too!" purred Tanpaw.

"If you keep this up, you'll be a warrior in only another moon or two. Then you can spend more time with Mysticpelt." replied Squirrelflight.

"I can't wait! Can we go on a patrol with him tomorrow?" asked Tanpaw.

"Tomorrow you need battle training. You could use practice with your fighting moves. You should be able to fight a lot better than you can now. It's harder when you need to be in camp more for your kits, but you still need to learn before you can become a warrior." answered Squirrelflight.

"Can we do battle training with him? Mistypaw, Rainpaw, and Sandpaw can't really fight me yet, but he can." begged Tanpaw.

"We'll see. First, let's get this back to camp. We're done for today." replied Squirrelflight, picking up some of Tanpaw's prey. Tanpaw picked up the rest and they returned to camp together.

Firestar was sitting in the clearing eating his fresh-kill with Brambleclaw and Sandstorm when Daisy approached him.

"Hi, Firestar. I wanted to talk to you. Is this a good time?" asked Daisy gently.

"Sure. What do you need?" answered Firestar.

"Well, I know I've been here for a while. I've been thinking… I need to do more than stay in the nursery all the time. I want to train to be a warrior." declared Daisy.

"You do? Why now? What made you decide?" asked Firestar, shocked.

"Looking around camp, I see everyone proud to be able to catch their own prey, defend themselves, protect the cats they care about. I want to be able to do that. I keep seeing the kits born into the Clan, waiting until they're six moons so they can begin training. I've had kits, I've helped raise kits that weren't mine. Now I want to be able to help fight for them." answered Daisy. Firestar nodded.

"I'll find you a mentor. You can probably train with Mistypaw, Rainpaw, and Sandpaw. I'll make an announcement later today. Tonight you sleep in the apprentice den!" he meowed. Daisy ran off to be with Hazelfur's kits for the last time before she was an apprentice as Brambleclaw turned to Firestar.

"Any idea about who's going to mentor her?" asked Brambleclaw, "I haven't had an apprentice for a while. Neither has Sandstorm." Firestar looked at his deputy in surprise. Brambleclaw wouldn't normally be so obvious about his desire for a new apprentice.

"But Brook's never had an apprentice. She deserves one. And she's been a warrior for a while. Maybe I should give Daisy to her." answered Firestar.

"True, but wouldn't Daisy be a bit of a challenge for a first apprentice? She might do better with one of Hazelfur's kits when they're old enough. Daisy is still a bit softer than any other cat in the Clan… even her own kits. Shouldn't a more experienced warrior mentor her?" meowed Brambleclaw.

"You're probably right. Maybe I'll mentor her…" teased Firestar, "Or maybe Berrywhisker." He let out a mrrow of laughter, "Let's let her kit mentor her. He did well with Eaglewing." Brambleclaw sat up.

"That's not a bad idea. Berrywhisker would be a good choice. Of course, Daisy might not listen to him as well as another warrior. Let's give her to Eaglewing, her kit's apprentice. That would be interesting. Or her kit's mentor," Brambleclaw added, looking at Firestar hopefully.

"You're right. Spiderleg or Dustpelt would be good too." Firestar joked, still trying to tease Brambleclaw.

"Firestar!" exclaimed Brambleclaw.

"Ok, ok! You can have Daisy. Sandstorm, you can have one of Hazelfur's kits when they're ready. Maybe Amberkit…" replied Firestar. He had noticed Sandstorm had been paying more attention to Amberkit than the other three kits in Hazelfur's litter.

"You noticed I liked her then. She shows a lot of promise as a hunter. Definitely a lot of potential for fighting too. She's my pick for my next apprentice." meowed Sandstorm.

"Between us, she's yours." replied Firestar.


End file.
